


The Warmth of Snow

by not_meee



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_meee/pseuds/not_meee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyonee! Soo this is my first ever Kuroko no Basuke fanfic and im really excited, i hope you enjoy it <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyonee! Soo this is my first ever Kuroko no Basuke fanfic and im really excited, i hope you enjoy it <3

**Murasakibara x Himuro  
**

Himuro pulled his scarf over his nose as he tried to keep warm in the cold weather, waiting for a team-mate. His teeth clattered and his whole body was trembling as he mumbled to himself "Baka... He's late that idiot... and today out of all days. It's freezin-" he was cut off by a large pair of arms being wrapped around him. He paused mid mumbling. The warm body behind him pulled him closer, engulfing Himuro into its warmth. "Ohayou Muro-chin" a soft tired voice whispered. His low voice gently brushed against Himuro's ear, making him gasp ever so softly. He turned around, only to be pulled into the man's chest. The warmth was beyond enough to melt the snow in which they were standing on. "Ne Muro-chin aren't you cold" the large figure looked down at him. "Of course I am Atsushi you idiot!" he pouted but then sighed. His adorable pout turned into a sweet tender smile. Realising that he was still being hugged tightly by Murasakibara, Himuro blushed and turned his head to the side. Himuro closed his eyes for a second, taking in the scent of Murasakibara’s cologne swirling around with the gentle breeze blowing through their hair. Opening his eyes again, Himuro blushes wildly and gently tries slide out of Murasakibara’s arms “Um… Atsushi you're still holding me.” But the man didn't move, instead he pulled Himuro even closer, gently resting his head on top of Himuro’s as he mumbles “Just a bit more…”

_Muro-chin smells nice… I wonder what shampoo he uses… and he's so warm… I want to stay like this forever. I should probably let go though._

Murasakibara unravels his arms from the smaller male in front of him. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out a snack and unwraps it. Stepping back, a pace or so, Himuro slips his hands into his coat pockets, feeling Murasakibara’s warmth slowly dissolve and get swept away with the frosty cold winter breeze. Letting out a soft sigh, Himuro diverts his sight over to Murasakibara “So Atsushi, why did you text me to meet out here?” Murasakibara noms on his snack as he looks up at the sky, trying to remember why he called his teammate out to the basketball court in this freezing snowy weather. “Hmm… well… I was thinking we could do something” he shrugs “I was bored” Himuro chuckled, his breath fogging the air past his pale lips. Knowing Murasakibara’s tendency to get bored easily, Himuro had a slightly irritated expression “Wait… so you called me all the way out here because you were bored…?” Sighing, he placed a hand on his forehead “Why didn’t you just include that in your text?! I could've just come over to your place instead of waiting in this stupid weather” Murasakibara looks down at his team-mate, puzzled “Didn't wanna… and anyway… Muro-chin can’t come over to my place… it’s… messy… yep that’s why”. Himuro sighs and tilts his head slightly in the direction of his place. “Fine, well we can hang out at my place instead if you want?” Murasakibara nods and follows Himuro as they head towards his place. The streets were bare, everyone was keeping warm within their own homes, it was definitely too cold to be wandering around outside. Murasakibara looked down and realized that Himuro’s hands were shaking in his coat pockets. Being as gentle as a man of his size and masculinity can, Murasakibara gently slips his hand into Himuro’s coat pocket, grabbing hold of the smaller male’s hand. Delicately, he squeezes Himuro’s hand in his warm big one. Jumping slightly from the ever so gentle touch from the towering giant “W-what are you doing…” Himuro blushes and softly and tries to avoid eye contact as they continue walking. Noticing Himuro’s effort in trying to not make eye contact, Murasakibara kept looking forwards as they walked along the white path of soft snow “Muro-chin looked cold”. Feeling that Himuro wasn't resisting, Murasakibara, gently squeezed his hand once in a while. As they continued to join hands, a few thoughts ran through Himuro’s head.

_His hand is so warm… gosh this is embarrassing walking down the street holding hands thank goodness no one is around to witness this… wait we’re going to my place… did I leave anything weird out… nah… right…?_

Murasakibara glanced down at Himuro, noticing that he had drifted away into his own thoughts. Pulling Himuro to a halt, Murasakibara yawned lazily “Looks like we’re here. This is Muro-chin’s place right?” Himuro snaps back to reality and quickly slips his hand out of Murasakibara’s. Murasakibara watches, a tad amused as Himuro becomes flustered, trying to find his key. Staring to panic, Himuro checks every pocket. Suddenly he feels a soft tap on his shoulder. “Ne Muro-chin… is this what you’re looking for?” Murasakibara holds up a key chain, hanging from the key chain were 4 keys. Himuro blushes and takes his keys from the male’s hand as he hands them to him. “Ahh… um… thank you very much Atsushi”

_How embarrassing to lose my keys like that, thank goodness he had them… wait… how did he get me keys…?_

“Ahh… Atsushi… how did you get my keys?” Himuro asked carefully yet curiously as he lets them in. Once inside, Murasakibara points at Himuro’s coat pocket pointing out simply “Well they just happened to be in the same pocket that I slipped my hand into”. Himuro frowns slightly as he leads his team-mate into his room “Baka you shouldn’t touch other people’s things without their permission or awareness.” Sighing and smiling a bit, Himuro headed for his bedroom door “I’ll be back with drinks and snacks, make yourself at home.” Murasakibara nods as he watches Himuro exit, closing the door behind him. Looking around the bedroom, he noticed trophies, sport jerseys, clothing, books, basketballs, and a bed which looked extra comfy. Deciding to do as Himuro says and make himself at home, the big male walks over and lays down on the soft fluffy bed, feeling a small bump against his back, he reaches under the sheets and pulls out what looked like a puppet. Staring at it wide-eyed, his cheeks flushed a soft rosy pink.

_I-It looks… just like me…?_

 


	2. I Wonder If He Knows

Murasakibara looks at the puppet in his hands, surprised and slightly amused. Hearing Himuro’s voice floating down the hall “Atsushi! i’m coming in” as his soft footsteps can be heard coming closer and closer, Murasakibara looked around for an idea of what to do with the puppet. Suddenly the door swung open and Himuro entered with a tray of drinks and snacks. Tilting his head slightly to the side to look at Himuro, he realised that his teammate hadn't looked up at him. Himuro turned around to place the tray down on his desk “Um.. im sorry if my room is a bit small considering your height and everything…” his voice trails off as he turns around and sees Murasakibara with the puppet. His face flushes red and his voice is shaky as he stutters “H-hey! I-It’s not nice to touch people's things without their permission remember?!” Murasakibara sits up lazily as Himuro steps angrily towards him. “But Muro-chin told me to make myself at home. This...” he holds up the cute puppet and looks at it then at the blushing male in front of him “just happened to be there”. Himuro tackles Murasakibara in attempt to snatch the puppet from his hands. Murasakibara looks down at Himuro as he holds the puppet up where he can't reach “Ne Muro-chin is this mini me? It’s cute” slipping the puppet on his hand, he gently plays with it. The embarrassed Himuro slumps onto the ground and looks away, as he realises that he had no hope in getting it back. Realising that Himuro was still flustered, he gently holds his face with the puppet’s hands, turning it so that he's facing him. Softening his expression, Murasakibara presses the puppet’s lips against Himuro’s nose “Muwah… Atsu-chin says he's sorry for taking me without your permission please dont be mad at him”. His gaze lays upon Murasakibara as the redness of his cheeks turns into a light pink “U-um... sure… please excuse me!” Quickly scooting back, Himuro stands up and steps out the door, hastily pulling it shut behind him. Stepping aside, his lets his head fall into his hands as he replays what just happened in his head.

 

_Did that just really happen…??_

 

Murasakibara looks down at the puppet as Himuro rushes out of the door. Sighing and gently blowing his fringe out of his eyes, he lays back down on the bed, holding up the adorable puppet and thinking to himself.

 

_I wonder if he knows…_

 

The door swung open once again and Himuro steps quickly towards the bed where the giant of a man was laying “Atsushi! We need to-” he was cut off as he slips on one of his jerseys laying on the floor. Seeing this, Murasakibara drops the puppet and quickly slips onto the floor, pulling Himuro onto him. Opening his eyes, Himuro looks down. Realising that Murasakibara had cushioned his fall he tries to move off him, worried that he had accidentally broken something. Feeling a large pair of arms wrap around him, he didn't bother struggling. “Atsushi… are you okay?” me asks, concerned as he lays on top of the large male. “Ow.” Murasakibara responded lazily. Himuro sighs and turns his head, annoyed as he tries to free himself. “Baka! Why did you do that?!” Murasakibara stared at Himuro, slightly taken aback as he realised that he had started to tear up. “I-I’m sorry Muro-chin… I didn't want you to get hurt..” he apologetically lets go of him and sits up, wincing slightly as the pain in his back shot up his spine. Himuro stood up and hurriedly ran out of the room “I’ll be back with some ice. Don’t move okay?” Murasakibara nodded and looked down at the ground as thoughts ran through his head.

 

_I care a lot about you Muro-chin…_

  
Feeling a cold sensation spread across his back, slowly numbing the pain, Murasakibara turns around and glances at the concerned Himuro tending to the discomfort in his back. Thinking for a second, he suddenly turns around, knocking the icepack out Himuro’s hand, holding his soft, shocked face in his big hands, the man presses his lips against Himuro’s. Slowly pulling away, he gently lets go of the shocked boy’s face “Muro-chin’s lips are soft”. The comment made Himuro blush and he quickly turns away “T-thanks…” Murasakibara lets out a sigh and chuckles softly as he rests his head upon his arms, leaning on the bed, trying to look at Himuro’s blushing face. Glancing at the younger male, Himuro’s cheeks blush a darker red “You know that was my first…” Looking at him as he blushes more, Murasakibara slides a bit closer to him “first… kiss?” Himuro nods and buries his face in his soft blanket, hiding the pink rosiness of his blushing cheeks. A tingly, warm, fuzzy sensation rises in Himuro’s chest as his head feels with warm strange thoughts.

 

_I hope he kisses me again... those soft warm lips are just so… wait what am I thinking… gosh my feelings are all muddled up and confusing now…_

Slowly, his hesitant hand reaches out and brushes past Murasakibara’s cheek, he tucks a few stray strands of lavender hair behind the tall man’s ear. Leaning in a bit, Himuro’s face stops a few centimetres away from Murasakibara’s. Trembling a bit, Himuro slumps down and warps his arms around Murasakibara’s chest, hiding his face in it. “I-I’m sorry… I don’t know his to um… well kiss” Feeling a large hand gently patting his head and ruffling his hair, Himuro looks up and sees Murasakibara’s rare soft expression, looking back at him. “Muro-chin you’re so cute. It’s okay” gently laying a kiss upon Himuro’s forehead, the larger male looks out the window, realising that it was getting dark. Noticing it also, Himuro mumbles as he remains resting against Murasakibara’s big warm chest. “Do you have to get going Atsushi?” Looking down at the smaller male again, Murasakibara lazily rests his head upon Himuro’s “Don’t wanna” he replies lazily. “Atsushi you’ve got to stop doing that! Just because you’re taller…” Himuro sighs but allows Murasakibara to rest his head on his, gently pressing himself closer towards Murasakibara’s warmth, he yelps and closes his eyes as he suddenly starts falling forwards. Opening his eyes he realises that Murasakibara had pulled them both onto the bed and under the blanket. “It’s much warmer this way Muro-chin” Murasakibara mumbles as he closes his eyes. Himuro nods and before he knew it, he had drifted off to sleep in his own thoughts

 

_Atsushi smells so nice… and such warmth… everything feels like a perfect dream…I-I think I might like him… I wonder if he feels the same way…_

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions or ideas of how i can improve my work or just comments in general, please do! :))


End file.
